


A Cozy Ménage à Trois

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, At the same time, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram Holiday Gift Exchange, M/M, Morning After, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Threesome, Winter Coziness, season 4, sex by the fire, will likes to top and bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: In a world where Hannibal didn't murder Anthony...Hannibal, Will, and Anthony live in a polyamorous relationship with Anthony coming in and out of their lives. Gratuitous smut with a little bit of fluff to be found here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Death_Stalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Death_Stalking/gifts).



Will settled back against the couch. The black leather was warm from the roaring fire. The soft, white light from the Christmas tree illuminated the planes and shadows of Hannibal and Anthony’s faces. Will rested a hand on each of their thighs and moaned softly as they both rubbed his back.

 The air smelled of baked ham, spruce, and notes of cinnamon and nutmeg. Will could also pick up the feint scents of both Hannibal and Anthony’s cologne. Hannibal’s smell was slightly darker, more complex. Anthony smelled lighter and fresher.

Anthony was a steady fixture of their lives. He came in and out of their orbit and was free to come and go as he pleased. They all had an understanding that Hannibal and Will were soul mates and that they would go everywhere together. But they all enjoyed each other’s company and the excitement and companionship the three of them easily settled into when Anthony joined up with them.  

This time they were together in Alaska, one of the many remote places Hannibal and Will had settled over the years. Anthony planned to leave them after New Year’s and travel along Alaska and Canada on the trains.

“This champagne is absolutely delightful.” Anthony took a long sip. They were all in that slightly drunk, content, contemplative mood.

“Cheers.” Hannibal said, and they all three hit their glasses together.

Will turned slightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to Hannibal’s lips before turning to Anthony and nibbling his ear.

“Shall we go to bed?” Hannibal asked, his hand running up Will’s inner thigh as he leaned over Will to kiss Anthony.

“I think the couch will do just fine.” Anthony replied, pressing up and straddling Will. Then pressing his crotch down against Will’s in a simulated a fucking motion against him, grabbing Will’s mouth in his and nibbling on Will’s lip softly.

Hannibal half-stood, half-kneeled on the couch behind Anthony, pressing his chest against Anthony’s back and running his hands over Anthony’s hips and down his thighs as Will undid his pants.

 Hannibal’s mouth was heavy and measured against Anthony’s neck as he placed hard kisses there that would leave bruises before turning his attention back to Will. Hannibal and Will’s mouths met, hands grasping at each other’s hair and groans escaping lips as Anthony rocked between them.

Will quickly pulled Anthony’s shirt over his head and cast aside his own. Hannibal stood up and methodically removed his sweater and undershirt, placing them on the arm of the couch, and stood there rubbing the bulge in his pants while Will and Anthony kissed heatedly. Their mouths roved over one another’s bodies, hands caressing erogenous zones, small moans and grunts of pleasure escaping parted lips. Hannibal loved to watch his boys please each other, and they liked to put on a good show for him, knowing how much he enjoyed watching.

Will struggled with his pants. "Let me help you with that." Anthony said, a crooked smile on his face; he sucked the skin above Will's pants as he swiftly pulled them down along with Will's boxers. Will's hard cock sprung up. Anthony pressed his mouth to the tip and sucked gently.

"More," Will groaned in response, running a shaking hand through Anthony's mussed hair.

Hannibal's hand was on Will's shaft suddenly;  Anthony's mouth still sucking and licking the head of Will's cock.

Wil's breath was shallow and hot; he leaned his head back against Hannibal's chest.

"If you want us all to fuck, we had better hurry. I won't last much longer at this rate." Will said through clenched teeth.

Will helped Hannibal slip off the rest of his clothes while Hannibal helped Anthony.

"You are both so beautiful...please...."

 They both knew what Hannibal was asking, and both kneeled in front of him, lazily mouthing Hannibal's balls and up his dick. They pulled away before he was too close to the edge.

Anthony kneeled on the couch, pressing his ass out and presenting his body to Will and Hannibal.

 "Well, come on then, I'm ready."

Will pushed the head of his cock into Anthony's ass while Hannibal's cock pushed into him . It was almost too much. His favorite place to be, being taken and taking at the same time. The slight edge of pain as Hannibal's significant width buried deep inside him was mixed with the tight sensation of Anthony surrounding him.

 Hannibal's hands were heavy on his hips as he slipped all the way inside, never as patient or slow as Will was. Hannibal's deep grunts and Anthony's whimpering moans mixed with his own gasps of pleasure as they found their rhythm. Will's hands gripped the couch over Anthony's head, trying to steady himself, keep himself from coming too early.

 Will worked his hand up and down Anthony’s cock. Anthony came first, spilling hot liquid all over Will's hand.

"Fuck." Will bit against Anthony's neck as Hannibal pounded harder and came inside of him. "Shit, God damn it.”

With a few deep, fast pumps he released into Anthony's tight hole. Gasping, he fell back against Hannibal's chest. Hannibal could barely hold him up, as spent as he was.

They tumbled onto the couch, a mess of limbs, touching and caressing each other in their post-coital contentment. The fire roared in the hearth.

***

 They slept together in the California king bed. The Egyptian cotton sheets like warm and smooth against their naked skin. They often switched up their positions. Tonight Hannibal slept between Will and Anthony. One man on each shoulder, resting their hands on his chest.

Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair while outside snow fell swiftly, coating the world in a soft, white covering. The white Christmas lights illuminated the bodies of  the men he loved. He slept easily.

***

Will woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He was alone in the bed. He stretched out, enjoying the sweet sore feeling that came along with being fucked and fucking.

"Good morning, darling." Hannibal entered the room with a breakfast tray, wearing nothing but a silk robe that was open at the chest.

"Good morning, handsome."

Hannibal sat the tray down, kissing Will long and lazily.

Will moaned and lay back against the bed. "Thank you for breakfast. You’re too good to me. Where's Anthony?"

"He already ate. He's in the living room reading. We thought we should let you sleep."

Getting up and putting on his robe, Will took Hannibal’s hand on his, and they moved to the living room to spend the day enjoying books, the fireplace, and gentle affection with Anthony.


End file.
